


Three's A Crowd

by xDeaa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bisexual!Kagami - Freeform, College, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Lots of angst cause I'm obsessed with it, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, OTP plus OC, Pansexual!Aomine - Freeform, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, University, does this count as AU? let's say no, smutty romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeaa/pseuds/xDeaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating from Seirin, Kagami went back to L.A. to go to a university on a basketball scholarship. During his second year there, he met Lydia, a black girl from Chicago. Things started off cute and casual, but after a while, it got too serious for him. He left her to go back to Japan. Lydia, still heartbroken and missing his companionship a summer and a semester later, decides to surprise and confront him in Tokyo, Japan. But when she gets there, she finds something quite unexpected—his boyfriend, Aomine. Somehow they decide to try out a polyamorous  relationship. These are their stories. DUMDUM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> These won't be in order for the most part, because I only have like 3 or 4 chapters written in chronological order, the rest are random snippets of their lives from further in their relationship. And I will probably be moving fairly slowly through this, but do know that I've been working on this for myself for like almost 2 years already, so I'm invested guys!
> 
> This isn't necessarily written in one character's point of view, but it does follow the OC, Lydia more.
> 
> After the prologue, everything spoken in Japanese will be in italics.

_Late May, Year 0, Pre-Story_

 

_The girl rushed up the steps of the apartment building, trying to get to his room as fast as she could. She needed to talk to him. As soon as she reached his floor, she stopped to breathe, staring at his closed door._

_She knocked and waited for him to open the door. It took a few seconds, but finally he opened the door, standing there in only shorts and socks and greeting her with a surprised, guilty stare._

_“Lydia,” he said softly after a second._

_She glanced over his shoulder into his apartment, seeing cardboard boxes crowding around the space._

_“So it’s true.”_

_He stayed silent, just staring at the shorter black girl before him._

_“Why are you leaving?”_

_He didn’t speak again, this time looking away from her and down at the floor._

_“Listen Lydia, it’s nothing personal, I just—”_

_“Oh, don’t give me that shit. Why are you leaving?”_

_He sighed and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, looking to the side slightly._

_“I’m leaving because I can’t do this anymore.”_

_She gave him a confused look._

_“Do what?”_

_“Do this thing with you anymore. I don’t think it’s healthy for us. I should be focusing on more permanent things. And you should be having an actual relationship with someone who you deserve. Not some shady, booty call. Okay? You deserve better.”_

_“Taiga, you’re leaving because you think this is shady? Cause you think this isn’t permanent?”_

_“Lydia, I—”_

_“No, Taiga, this is not just some booty call, ‘I’m horny so let’s fuck’ thing for me. While it may have started out like that, it’s definitely not that way anymore. And you know it. You know it’s something special now. You can tell from the way we act. Lately we’ve been hanging out more than we’ve been fucking; we’ve been cuddling and holding hands and acting like a couple and shit, and you know it. You love me, Taiga, and you’re scared of it.” She paused, taking a deep breath, “You love me, and I love you.”_

_By then, tears had started rolling down Lydia’s face as blinking them away didn’t work._

_Kagami pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her softly as she cried into his shoulder._

_“Lydia, I can’t stay here and do this with you. You’re too special to me and I’m not good enough for you. Please, don’t make this any harder than it already is.”_

_Lydia yanked her head back, telling him, “But you are good enough for me Taiga. Please, don’t do this to me. Don’t leave me here._ You’re _the one making this hard,” she trailed off, nuzzling her head back into his shoulder._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_They stayed like that for a few moments before Kagami closed the door, picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom, where they shared what should have been their last intimate moment together._

_Kagami was more gentle than ever, which was saying a lot when it comes to Lydia. Kissing her eyelids, cheeks, and forehead, he thrust into her over and over again. This was the only time they both squeezed their eyes shut—not from pleasure—during sex._

_No, they weren’t having sex. They were saying goodbye._ _  
_

_When they climaxed, Lydia could feel her Taiga slipping away from her. He was there, but he was leaving. They cuddled afterwards, as always, but soon Kagami was pulling away, standing up and going back to packing._

_She watched him at first, sitting up with the covers pulled up around her as if it were a shield, not sure what to do._

_“Where are you going?” she suddenly asked him as he packed his clothes away._

_“Back to Japan, back to Tokyo,” he answered, folding a pair of jeans._

_Lydia looked at him with wide eyes, but he didn’t look up from what he was doing. She got off the bed, pulling the sheets with her, and embraced him from behind, hiding her face in his back._

_“Promise me you’ll never forget me, Taiga. Promise me you’ll keep in touch.”_

_He stopped what he was doing, stroking her arm with his fingers delicately._

_“Of course; I wouldn’t dare forget you. And I’ll call you every day until you tell me to fuck off.”_

_She chuckled into his back, before frowning again._

_“I just want to hear you say it once.”_

_“Say what?”_

_She didn’t answer, just buried her face in deeper and tightened her grip._

_Moments passed as they knelt on the floor, her waiting him to say something, anything, and him not speaking. Finally, he spoke._

_“I love you, Lydia.”_

_She closed her eyes tight and put her lips to the back of his neck, not really kissing, another tear rolling down her cheek. And with that, she let him go, silently put on her clothes, and left._


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia shows up at Kagami's apartment in Tokyo for a surprise visit, but encounters her own surprise first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Is there such a thing as too explicit?? lolol)

_Friday, Early February, Year 1_

 

“T-Taigaa!”

Lydia cries out his name even though he’s not there. She’s lying on his bed, waiting for him to return to his apartment.

As the high of the orgasm starts wearing off, she’s removes her hand from her crotch, bringing it up to smooth out the large button up shirt she’s wearing. She found it on the floor when she arrived, finding the apartment empty, and decided to wear _only_ that as a surprise for when her tiger came home.

There’s a bunch of clothes lying around, more than Lydia remembers Taiga owning, but she figures that he’s bought more clothes and thrown away less.

She looks around the room, staring off into space as she remembers the last time she was with Taiga. The sad memory triggers another sad memory, one of Kagami calling every day for the first few weeks after leaving, and his calls becoming less and less frequent. The next set of weeks, he calls every other day, and the months following it becomes fewer and fewer until he’s down to a call a month. And in the last three months, she hasn’t heard _anything_ from him.

Not being able to take it anymore, Lydia takes it upon herself to come to Taiga, buying a two-way plane ticket to and from Japan the first weekend she has free. Two weeks later, she leaves a Thursday night and arrives in Japan Friday morning, dizzy from the jet lag and time zones. Midday on Friday, she’s in Japan, on her ex-boyfriend’s—could she call him that?—bed in his apartment.

Speaking of Taiga, where was he?

She has been in his apartment for more than three hours, and he is still not back from wherever he is. She sighs, moving her hand back down towards her vagina.

Maybe if he was here, she wouldn’t have to busy herself with masturbating.

A few moments later, she’s getting pretty hot and bothered, coming close to losing herself in pleasure when she hears keys outside the door.

She stops, moving to the edge of the bed and looking out into the main room, staring at the door.

There’s definitely a shadow there and the figure has stopped in directly in front of this door.

 _Taiga_ , she thinks with a smile.

She jumps up and jogs over to the doorway, positioning herself to look sexy leaning on the doorframe of the bedroom. The shirt she’s wearing hangs off one shoulder, and the sleeves are almost to her fingertips. She smirks inwardly, knowing this would drive Kagami Taiga crazy.

As the door opens, she openly greets “Welcome home, Taiga.”

But it’s not Kagami that steps inside. It’s some slightly tanned Japanese guy with navy blue hair who stops moving and gapes at her.

For some reason, Lydia doesn’t freak out about some unknown guy seeing her practically naked. Apparently, the disappointment that it wasn’t Taiga coming home was more significant.

The only thing she says is, “You’re not Taiga.”

The man across the apartment—obviously confused— stares at her before closing the door behind him. He begins speaking in Japanese. The only words Lydia can make out are “Kagami” and the Japanese word for “not.”

Lydia gets confused herself, voicing, “What?”

The man speaks again, in English this time. “Who you?”

Without even pausing to chuckle at the man’s broken English, she answered, “Lydia… Thompson.” Nodding towards him, she asked, “Who are you?”

“Aomine Daiki.”

Something about that name stands out to her, but she can’t quite put her finger on it.

“Nice to meet you,” she says.

Neither of them has moved from their positions, Lydia in the bedroom doorframe and Aomine in the shoe area in front of the door. They are both silent.

Suddenly, Lydia sighs and exclaims, “Taiga, baby, where are you?” She leans her head back on the doorframe, frustrated that he’s still not home.

She retreats back into the bedroom and an irritated Aomine follows her in there, talking in Japanese quickly and obviously upset. Lydia is only able to make out him saying “Thompson-chan,” at which she grimaces.

She stops him, only caring about correcting him, “It’s Lydia, not Thompson-chan. Lydia, or Dia even. Not Thompson.”

Raising an eyebrow, he corrects himself. “Dia-chan?”

She nods.

“Dia-chan, how you get in?”

“I got a spare key from the manager,” she mumbles, lying down on the bed and tszujing her hair in a way that makes Aomine shift uncomfortably.

He’s staring a bit too hard at her at first, but then his eyes suddenly avert and look down at the edge of the bed.

She looked down at her body, finally registering that she was practically naked in front of a guy she didn’t know. The fact that it was pretty cold in the apartment didn’t help much, as her nipples could be seen protruding underneath the fabric. Not to mention the smell of vagina in the air from her restless masturbating earlier.

“Dia-chan, why you here? Where you from?” Aomine asks, looking as if he was trying to keep his calm. About what, Lydia did not know.

Lydia’s beginning to get a little restless again, (in a different way from earlier), and she says a little too quickly, “I knew Taiga last year and we were really close, and then he just left suddenly and it was bad. I just wanted to surprise him and show him I still like him. I missed him so much; I only wanted to see him, maybe suck his cock a little bit, but mostly see him.”

All of the traveling and impatient fingering earlier leaves Lydia a bit emotional and slightly horny; she feels helpless and doesn’t know what to do.

“Da—” she stops herself short, remembering Japanese formally call each other by their last names.

“Aomine-kun,” she corrects herself. “Please come here,” she pleads, holding her arms out for an embrace.

His eyes go wide and he stutters, “I—I—But—”

But she interrupts him, begging, “Aomine-kun please.”

As she begs, a moan barely slips out as she thinks about how much she wants Kagami to be home, how much she wants Kagami to be fucking her.

Suddenly, Aomine is holding her close, her body effortlessly slipping into his arms and hugging him tight. She is oblivious to her boobs rubbing against Aomine’s chest through their shirts until her breath starts getting deeper as she calms down. From this, her chest motions become more defined and rub her nipples into his chest.

A quick hum from her lips is made and Lydia closes her eyes, losing herself in this man’s hold.

Now, she normally wouldn’t do such things, but she is just so turned on right now and this Aomine-kun is so well built and obviously knows Taiga… And he feels almost like him… She honestly can’t help herself.

Looking up at his face, probably with a tear in her eye, she says his name. “Aomine-kun.”

She feels him tense a bit, but she doesn’t care much about it. She’ll soon fix that.

“H-Hai?” he answers, stuttering in Japanese.

Lydia whispers one of the few Japanese phrases she memorized and practiced over and over with intentions of using them on Kagami.

 “Etchi na kibun ni natchatta.”

_I’m feeling kind of horny._

His eyes grow wide and she chuckles inwardly.

He stutters for a few seconds, letting go of Lydia and moving away from her until he sits at the end of the bed.

She moves suddenly, and in something similar to a pounce, she’s on top of him, straddling his hips and massaging and stroking his shoulders and upper arms.

“Aomine-kun,” she begins again.

This time he doesn’t answer her, instead hesitantly putting one hand on her hip, fingers rubbing the top of her ass. He closes his eyes, and she can hear a slight groan come from him. He’s trying to hold back, but it won’t last much longer. She’ll make sure of that.

“Yaru no wa do?”

_How about if we fuck?_

Aomine stiffens, but Lydia can tell he wants it just as much as she does. She can feel his cock rubbing against her crotch through the shirt as she shifts around on his waist, and it’s slowly becoming erect.

Only one more step.

Slowly, seductively, she leans down and kisses him, moaning to lead him on.

And, oh does it work. In less than two seconds, Aomine is already rubbing his hands all over her back under the shirt and taking control of the kiss, his tongue diving into her mouth and licking all around.

She moans again, approvingly, as he rolls them over so he’s on top of her.

The kiss barely breaks and right after it starts back up as Aomine roughly unbuttons the shirt and Lydia digs her fingers into his back, wanting more. When the shirt is open, Aomine is kissing all up and down her torso, paying extra attention to her pert nipples.

She moans loudly, encouraging him greatly.

“Aomine-kun…”

She’s answered with a groan of his own as he runs his hands down the sides of her torso and past her ass to her mid-thighs. He seems to be enjoying himself.

“Dia-chan…”

Her breath hitches as he begins to roll his tongue around her nipples, biting and sucking as he pleases.

It’s been a while since Lydia has… had some action. Sure, she fooled around with a few guys and even tried a serious relationship during this school year, but nothing felt right. She couldn’t let go of Taiga.

And she doesn’t want to.

He’s the greatest guy, and falling in love with him was best thing that’s ever happened to her.

She’s brought back to the present as Aomine moves his hands to her boobs and his mouth to her neck, continuing the sucking, nipping, and licking.

She moans his name again, breathily whispering, “Wow, you’re good.”

He pulls back at this, giving her a cocky smirk.

“Very good,” he compliments himself, his accent strong.

Lydia smirks in reply, saying, “I’m very good myself.”

She sits up, getting closer to him, and presses butterfly kisses down his neck and chest. He leans back on his arms as she straddles him, kissing lower and lower.

As she starts undoing his pants and taking off his belt, she asks while looking up at him, “Condom?”

It takes a few seconds for him to understand, but suddenly he’s leaning over the bed and rummaging through the drawer of the side table. He hands her a packet and she rips it open, taking out the condom.

“Pants off,” Lydia demands.

He hurriedly takes yanks off his pants and underwear, throwing them over the side of the bed with a smile.

She smiles back and leans down, kissing and sucking on the tip of his cock before rolling the condom down it. He groans happily as she continues kissing and sucking the tip before suddenly stopping.

He gives her a look that says “Why’d you stop? Keep going.”

“I’d blow you, but I want you inside,” she chuckles, pointing at her vagina.

Aomine smirks, getting the gist of what she said. He licks his lips, and they attack each other, kissing and grinding on each other almost messily.

It’s not long before Aomine has her on her back, legs spread, and breathing roughly as he enters her. She moans loudly, hooking her legs behind his back as he begins to thrust into her repeatedly. He grunts deeply, his head turned slightly so the sound goes directly into her ear.

His hands are gripping her hips tightly, pulling them into every single one of his thrusts. She makes little moans and squeaks as his cock thrusts her over and over, digging her fingers into his back as she arches her back and squeezes her eyes shut.

“S-so good, sooo good,” she hisses, barely able to catch her breath.

Aomine moans in her ear deeply, whispering harshly, “Dia-chan…”

A loud, gasped moan comes out of Lydia’s mouth in response, and Aomine is picking her up and pressing her against the wall.

He grabs her arms and holds them up against the wall with one hand, just over their heads; with the other hand, he is still gripping her hip tightly and pulling her into every thrust.

Lydia is moaning louder than she has this entire time, her breaths ragged and uneven as she struggles to get a full breath.

“Ao-omin-neee-kuunn,” she cries out, loving what this man is doing to her.

“Daiki,” he grunts in her ear. He grunts more Japanese, and she hears him say “Daiki” again.

Apparently he wants her to scream his first name during sex…?

She has no problem with this.

“Daiki,” she growls sensually in his ear, earning a few quick, hard thrusts up into her.

She’s about to growl his name again, when she’s hit with a wall of pleasure.

“Daikiii,” she moans out instead, throwing her head back against the wall as he pounds into her.

“Lydia…” he groans, taking her mouth with his again, never once slowing his pace.

She’s moaning loudly in his mouth when they hear a loud clatter in the direction of the front door. They rip away from each other, whipping their heads towards the noise.

And there’s Taiga, standing in the doorway, dropped bags of groceries on the floor by his feet. He’s staring hard with his eyes wide open and his mouth agape in obvious surprise. Apparently he’s speechless too.

Lydia and Aomine are still breathing hard from their little escapade in the bedroom, his dick still deep inside her as he caught them in the middle of a thrust.

“Kagami…” Aomine says softly—Lydia’s sure she’s the only one who could hear him—looking like a deer in headlights.

After a few seconds of ridiculous silence, Lydia gets up the courage to say, “Taiga.” She pauses to give him a nervous smile, “Welcome home.”


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get... 
> 
> A. Awkward  
> B. Emotional  
> C. Lost in Translation  
> D. All of the Above

_Same Day, Early February, Year 1_

 

If the silence before was just ridiculous, then this silence is ridiculously awkward. (Even more awkward than the more than moderately loud moan Lydia gave when Aomine pulled out earlier.)

The three of them are sitting in the living room on the two couches, Lydia sitting next to Aomine across from Kagami on the opposite couch.

The evening sky is trickling in through the windows, letting them know it’s almost time for dinner, something Lydia was looking forward to before this. (She had planned to cook dinner with Kagami wearing only an apron, but that’s certainly out of the question now…)

Lydia is covered with a blanket from the bed and Aomine is wearing the boxers he discarded from before.

Kagami is sitting with his head in his hands, his arms being propped up on his knees and holding up his head.

Suddenly he looks up and speaks.

He asks Aomine something in Japanese first, to which he gets a reply of a shrug and a jab of the finger towards Lydia. (Lydia gives him a look of “Excuse you,” regardless of the fact that she doesn't even know what they said.)

Kagami sighs.

“What were you two doing?” he asks her in English.

“Nothing really,” she says, looking away from him.

“Nothing?!” he explodes, his infamous forehead vein begging to burst.

“Okay! I may have influenced him to have sex with me, not a big deal. I wouldn’t have done it if you came home earlier. I was so horny today thinking of you and me, you _in_ me, and I couldn’t control myself.”

He sighs again, pausing before saying, “Lydia, you can’t go around having sex with guys like this, with guys like _him_. It-It-It’s not safe! He’s a stranger, and you don’t know anything about him! What if he was breaking in?!”

She rolls her eyes, and says, “First off, you _know_ I wouldn’t usually do this. And second, I know what I’m doing, okay? And what’s wrong with having sex with guys like him? He’s hot and capable, and also a lot like you used to be, you fucking hypocrite!”

Aomine sits there awkwardly, squinting his eyes as he tries to understand what they’re yelling about.

 “You know what, that doesn’t even matter. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I missed you, and you stopped calling me… So I thought I’d come to you, I guess…” She starts losing her confidence in her reasoning here.

“Why’d you come, Lydia?”

Her voice gets smaller and smaller the more she speaks.

“Well I hadn’t heard from you in a while and wanted to see you…”

“Maybe I stopped calling for a reason.”

“But you said you loved me! You promised—”

“Lydia, don’t you get it? It’s over. I came to Japan for a reason. I did it to get away! And I can’t do that if I’m still talking to you, if I'm still in love with you! Just when I finally start to move on, you come and do this? What were you thinking?! What made you think doing this would change anything?!”

Tears have started to run down Lydia’s face.

“I—I didn’t… I—”

“Yeah, you didn’t think, did you?”

“I… I’m sorry. I just—I couldn’t accept that you’d want to forget about me. I could—couldn’t—” A sob cuts her short and then she’s struggling to keep her sobs down, to talk.

Kagami’s face softens at the sight, and Aomine is looking between the two confused, sympathetic, and lost.

Kagami sighs again.

“Lydia… You can’t just come back into my life like this and expect me to… to still want…”

He sighs, because he just can’t seem to stop.

And then it’s silent again.

Lydia decides to speak first this time, standing up and saying, “I’m sorry for doing this Taiga; I really didn’t think this through. I won’t do anything stupid like this again. I’m sorry. You’ll never hear from me again, I promise.” She turns to Aomine, bowing slightly and saying, “Sorry for barging in like this.”

She begins to walk towards the bedroom to get dressed when a hand reaches out to grab her arm, keeping her from doing so.

Looking behind her, she sees Aomine holding onto her arm and glaring at Kagami. He starts speaking in Japanese—no, he starts talking _at_ Kagami in Japanese, not really yelling, but she can tell he might as well be. He’s nodding his head at her and jabbing his finger at Kagami, who’s visibly wincing at whatever this deep-blue-haired guy is saying.

Kagami looks away and back at Lydia, saying, “Lydia, don’t go. I’m the one who should be sorry, not you. If I was so keen on being done with you, I should have done this the right way and told you. While this was a weird thing for you to do—a _really_ weird thing—it’s not entirely your fault. It’s mine too.” He stands and walks over to her as Aomine lets go of her arm.

Suddenly, arms she’s yearned for and missed for almost a year now embrace Lydia. It feels just as she remembers, warm and protective and like home. She closes her eyes and hugs him back, wishing the hug were under different circumstances.

“You can stay here until your return flight,” he says soothingly, stroking her hair softly. “You can take the bed.”

She’s only able to make soft, sobbing noises, so she nods in agreement. She wouldn’t have noticed Aomine getting up and retreating into the bedroom if not for the creaking floorboards. She would have turned her head to look at him if it weren’t for Kagami holding her closer, tighter, as if he had been missing this too.

He turns his head so his lips are on the top of her head and he kisses her softly, breathing out heavily. “Lydia…” he whispers almost inaudibly as he inhales deeply, as if trying to hold on to her scent.

Lydia can do nothing but bury her face in his chest, squeezing her arms around his torso and closing her eyes tight. She doesn’t want to let go, wishing they could just stay like that.

She hears Aomine come back in the room, and Kagami ends the embrace somewhat abruptly. Not like he wants her away from him, but like he doesn’t want to get caught back up in something, but also like he doesn’t want to let go… Like he wants her, but doesn’t want to.

He clears his throat before speaking in Japanese to Aomine, who is now wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

Aomine nods to him before sitting back down on the couch, silent, picking up the remote and turning on the TV.

Kagami turns to Lydia, glancing at her face before quickly looking away and saying, “I’ll make dinner. You should go get dressed.”

With that, he walks away and moves into the kitchen area, leaving Lydia standing in the middle of the room.

She looks down at the floor and slowly makes her way to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She goes to the corner where she put her suitcase, looking for the clothes she arrived in. In less than a minute, she has the clothes in her hands, but has started to cry. She sits against the wall, her head in between her knees as she sobs quietly for a good five minutes.

When she’s done, she dresses quickly and goes towards the door, pressing her ear against it.

Outside in the main room, it’s silent. She wonders if they talked while she was gone, or if they heard her crying.

After quickly wiping her eyes, she opens the door and steps out, looking around to see Kagami cooking and Aomine still sitting on the couch watching TV.

Only Aomine glances over at her at the sound of the bedroom door opening; Kagami’s lost in his cooking.

She remembers he used to do that all the time when he cooked for her last year. It was adorable; now, it kind of hurts. It hurts to know he’s still the same after leaving, that he’s adjusted to living without her and is living quite comfortably actually.

She looks over at Aomine again before walking over to him and pointing at the spot next to him.

He nods and holds his arm out over the couch, as if presenting the seat to her, sort of.

Silently, she sits down next to him, and he leans back into the couch, one arm propped on the armrest and the other lay out on the back of the couch.

She stares at the TV, not watching or comprehending, but just giving herself something to do as she gets lost in her mind. She doesn’t think about anything specifically, but rather goes through numerous memories of her and Taiga from her freshman year of college.

She doesn’t even know which memories she’s focusing on when Kagami calls the two of them for dinner.

Even as they’re sitting at the table, eating in silence, Kagami doesn’t look at her. And it hurts, but she doesn’t cry. She can’t cry in front of them this entire time she’s here. Maybe she’ll leave tomorrow morning and go to a hotel.

Aomine suddenly says something in Japanese, to which Kagami nods and replies in Japanese.

Lydia doesn’t look up from her bowl, and only struggles to get more rice in her mouth with the chopsticks. Apparently they don’t have any forks. Seeing Kagami using chopsticks is weird for her. He never used chopsticks back in America unless they were eating out at an East Asian restaurant or Kagami got home sick.

Once she’s finished, she gets up, puts her bowl in the sink, and retreats into the bedroom, but not before apologizing for taking the bedroom. She hides out for a few hours, only coming out for a quick shower.

Curled up in the middle of the bed in a fetal position and crying silently for who knows how long, Lydia is finally able to fall asleep at 2:17 am.

•

At 12am, Kagami and Aomine spread out their futons in silence, Aomine glancing over at him and the bedroom door regularly.  After the futons are spread, Aomine grabs the blankets and throws them to Kagami.

“When were you gonna tell me about this?” he asks, staring at the redhead.

“I wasn’t,” Kagami answered, not looking up from unfolding the blanket.

“I knew she existed, knew you had a bad break up, but I didn’t think it was like this. Why would she come here if what you had—have—isn’t something significant?”

Kagami doesn’t respond.

“Look, I know this is hard on you, and I know you want to let her go, but obviously that’s not gonna happen.”

No answer.

 “Taiga.”

“What?”

“I saw how you were holding her earlier. It’s not over between you two.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You still love her.”

Kagami stiffens for a few seconds, before muttering over his shoulder, “Shut up, Ahomine.” With that, he lies down and rolls over on his side, facing away from Aomine.

Aomine sighs to himself and lies down, facing away as well.

Tomorrow was going to be rough.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia realizes something, Kagami admits something, and Aomine suggests something.
> 
> #Bakagami&Ahomine2k4evr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta get all this angst shit out the way so we can get to more explicitness~

_Saturday, Next Day, Early February, Year 1_

When Lydia wakes up, she’s greeted by the bright, shining sun, whose mood seems to be a hundred times better than hers. She doesn’t sit up in bed immediately, instead staring up at the ceiling for a good ten minutes before rolling out of bed. She sits up on the edge of the bed, rubbing her face groggily.

Wait a minute…

The bed? _The_ bed?

Isn’t there only one bedroom in this apartment?! Wait—there’s only one _bed_ in this apartment!

Wait?! Doesn’t Aomine live her—?

“Oh my god,” she says to herself, eyes growing wide as she hunches over and runs her hand through her hair.

She stands up quickly, crazed from her realization, and rushes out of the bedroom.

The sight she stumbles upon is both a shot to her heart and to her pride.

Aomine is spooning Kagami on some futons they laid out last night, and both of them are sleeping peacefully, comfortably, as if this was something they did regularly, as if it would be strange if they weren’t sleeping next to each other all snuggled up and—and _happy_.

Lydia doesn’t know what to do as she starts hyperventilating and stumbling backwards. She bumps into a table and falls, a phone coming down off the table to join her.

The noise startles both Kagami and Aomine from their sleep; both of them freak out a bit, as they probably hadn’t woken up like this before.

Aomine shouts something in Japanese, as Kagami shouts, “The fuck?”

They turn to see Lydia scrambling to get away from them, heading for the bedroom.

Kagami freezes, while Aomine curses, shaking his head and looking down.

Kagami scrambles after her, yelling, “Lydia! Lydia wait, wait! I can explain.”

She makes it to the room, still breathing heavily and beginning to sob. And just before she’s able to close the door, he stops her, pushing the door open.

He wraps his arms around her lower torso, picks her up, and carries her back into the main room, dropping her on the couch next to the futons. All the while, she’s squirming and trying to get away, not really caring about what he has to say, what he has to explain.

“Lydia,” he begins, crouching down in front of the couch and holding her hands in his. “Wait, I can explain, okay? Just stay, please stay.”

She squirms, trying to get her hands loose from his grip as she whimpers and sobs a little.

Aomine stands close by, hovering behind Kagami, not quite sure what to do.

“Stay and listen to what I have to say, Lydia. Please,” he begs, staring up at her. He’s couching down in front of her and rubbing her hands with his.

She closes her eyes, still whimpering, and nods a few times, just wanting him to get on with it so she can go.

“Look, what you just saw… Okay, so Aomine is… What happened was… Alright, so when I left, I was getting away from you, right? Well you were right; I did leave because I was scared! I loved you. I-I came to Japan, and enrolled at a university here, got back into basketball there, and became friends with that idiot over there. We got so close, and–and before we knew it, we became this–this thing! And we’re together, but we’re not really together cause we’re not official—just like us last year—and–and I’m sorry Lydia, I’m so sorry. I-I love him—and then you came, and-and I’m just so confused. I don’t know what to do! Please, Lydia, please don’t leave. Don’t leave me, please.”

At this point, he’s hugging Lydia’s legs with his head buried in them and tears wetting her pants.

Lydia’s still crying, and she doesn’t know what to do. She’s just looking between Kagami and Aomine, speechless and lost and uncertain.

Aomine’s standing behind Kagami, obviously concerned and confused and wondering what all Kagami just said.

Not knowing what to do and just wanting to get away from it all, Lydia begins to push Kagami off her lap, trying to get him away from her so she can get her stuff and leave.

Kagami refuses, suddenly reaching forward and wrapping his arms around her for a tight embrace, one she can’t easily get out of. It’s not that he’s not giving her enough space to move, but that he’s got such a tight hold on her heart that she couldn’t get out even if she wanted to. And honestly, she really didn’t want to.

Her arms wrap around him slowly, not wanting to hold on but not having a choice. She squeezes him tighter, breathily crying and shoving her face into the crease of his neck.

“Taiga, don’t do this to me,” she says softly into his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes into her ear, kissing it softly and inhaling her scent deeply. “I just can’t stand to lose you again. I need you… I love you.”

Lydia sobs once, quickly, before kissing his collarbone and neck up to his jaw, his cheeks, his lips.

And then they’re whispering each other’s names into each other’s mouths, wanting even more and wishing it were all over at the same time.

They only stop making out when Aomine clears his throat behind them, standing awkwardly and staring hard.

Kagami releases her lips, looking down and breathing hard.

“ _Sorry_.”

Covering her lips with one hand, she pushes Kagami away with the other. She stands up and walks back to the bedroom, but not before stopping to look up into Aomine’s eyes, unreadable, but definitely full of some type of emotion. She closes the door behind her and begins to pack quickly, ignoring the tears blinding her.

•

Kagami is still crouched over the couch when Lydia closes the door behind her.

Aomine steps over to him.

“What was that all about?”

Kagami doesn’t reply, only stares down at the couch cushion in front of him.

“That’s it,” Aomine growls before grabbing Kagami by his shoulder and turning him around to face him. He grabs his other shoulder, continuing, “I’m tired of you not answering! Avoiding the problem is not going to solve anything. Don’t you know that by now? Avoiding the problem is what brought Lydia over here in the first place. It’s what brought _you_ over here in the first place! You are going to answer my questions and you are going to fix this. I won’t allow you to let that girl leave without resolving something first.”

Kagami nods, eyes watering and hurt and confused.

Aomine sighs, letting go of Kagami’s shoulders.

“When she comes out of that room, you will stop her and you will talk to her.”

“What-what am I supposed to say to her? What am I supposed to—”

“You’ll think of something,” Aomine states, sitting down in the chair across the way, mumbling, “I’m getting tired of this shit.”

In the five or so minutes it takes Lydia to get fully packed and open the door to the bedroom, Aomine stares at Kagami who’s staring at the floor. The wheels in his head are turning and Aomine can’t help but wonder what this boy is thinking about. What _could_ he say to Lydia?

Not only that, but what was he going to do? Would he leave Aomine for Lydia?

The thought of that made Aomine ball up his fists; he didn’t think he could deal with that.

But Kagami couldn’t just do that to Lydia… Not again, not when she’s still so damaged from last time.

But what could he do? It’s not as if he could have both of them… right?

Wait… Why couldn’t he? There wasn’t a legitimate reason as to why he couldn’t love and be with both of them.

Aomine sat up in the chair, putting his elbows on his thighs and leaning on them in concentration.

As long as all three parties are okay with a relationship like that—Does a relationship like that even have a name? A three-way relationship? Is that it?—then it should be fine.

Is he fine with that?

He thinks back to yesterday when he and Lydia “first met.”

Smirking, he thinks he would definitely be okay with that.

He glances at Kagami, who’s still staring at the floor, and clears his throat.

Kagami looks up at him.

“What?”

“I-I think I might have an idea. It’s a little _weird_ , but… It might work—if you and Lydia are okay with it.”

Kagami stares at his boyfriend expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

When Aomine doesn’t, Kagami outbursts, “What is it?!”

“Okay,” Aomine starts, “So you love both me and Lydia, right?” He waits for Kagami to nod before continuing. “Right, so then you just _be with_ both of us.”

Kagami only stares.

“What,” he deadpans.

“Like, you date _both_ of us simultaneously; you have a relationship with _both_ of us—”

“No, no, no. I _get_ what you’re saying. I _understand that_. What I _don’t_ understand is how you can be so _stupid_. You think I haven’t thought of that? You are _ridiculous_! Of course I can’t have a relationship with both of you! Shit like that never works out! Damn, I knew you were a dumbass, but I didn’t think it was this bad.”

Aomine glares at the redhead, kicking the other male’s leg.

“Ow!”

“Shut up; it’s a good idea. Better than whatever you could’ve been thinking up.”

“That’s not true!”

“Oh yeah?! What’s your grand idea then?”

“Err—I—uh—”

“You were gonna run away and leave _both_ of us, weren’t you?!” Aomine growls, nostrils flaring as he stands up.

“Whhaaattt?” Kagami gasps, averting Aomine’s all-knowing gaze.

“You son of a bitch!” Aomine pounces on him, only beginning to strangle him when the bedroom door opens.

•

Lydia doesn’t hear the commotion outside the bedroom while she’s packing; she’s too busy wiping away tears she wished weren’t falling. All she’s done since she got here is cry, and she hates that; she hates feeling vulnerable and stupid and helpless.

She quickly zips up her suitcase with full intentions of leaving and trying to get an earlier flight back to Los Angeles. It’s obvious Kagami wants her but they can’t be together. Not anymore. They both fucked it up, and it’s time for her to accept that and move on.

Opening the door to the main room, Lydia takes a deep breath, preparing herself for walking out that front door when all she wants is to run into Kagami’s arms and never leave.

However, she is not prepared for the sight of Aomine strangling Kagami on the floor. She is so unprepared for this that she bursts out laughing, the handle of the suitcase falling from her hand as she bends over, holding her sides.

Aomine stops strangling Kagami as soon as he hears laughter for the first time in the last nineteen hours.

Both boys look up to see Lydia laughing uncontrollably and stare.

This is the first time Aomine has seen Lydia laughing, and Kagami hasn’t seen Lydia laugh like this since a week before he left America, a few days before she walked out of his apartment for the last time.

They both think she looks beautiful, laughing like she has no cares whatsoever: intensely and worry free. Kagami didn’t know he missed this laugh so much until this moment, and it hurts to hear it now. Aomine, on the other hand, hasn’t felt this way about a laugh since he first heard Kagami’s; he wants to hear it again and again, he wants to see her laugh and smile more.

They can only stare from where they’re lying on the floor, Aomine’s hands around Kagami’s neck and Kagami’s hands on Aomine’s chest, still there from when he was trying to push Aomine off.

It takes a few seconds for Lydia to stop laughing so hard, and it ends so suddenly, none of them are 100% positive she even laughed in the first place.

A couple of seconds of silence, and Lydia utters, “I’m sorry,” before quickly picking up her suitcase by the handle and making her way to the front door.

Kagami hastily pushes Aomine off of him, running to stop Lydia before she opens the door and leaves.

“Lydia, wait!” he yells, stumbling over himself to get in front of her.

She ignores him, only to be grabbed and turned around by him a few split seconds later.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she demands, “Let me go, Taiga.”

“Lydia, just _listen_ to me, please.”

“What?! _What_ could you possibly have to say? What?”

“Okay, now I know this is gonna seem stupid—really, really stupid—but Aomine,” he points at Aomine, “suggested that we maybe have a three-way relationship, maybe?”

Lydia stares at him before deadpanning, “What.”

“That’s what I said; but think about it! All three of us together, I get to love both of you—which I do, so very much, I love you so much Lydia, I do—and we all get to, what—” He breaks off here to say something in Japanese.

Aomine replies, shaking his head slightly and shrugging.

“Yeah, have sex and stuff. It’ll be great.”

“…What.”

“Okay, just think of it this way: You’ll both get me, I’ll get you _and_ Aomine, and you and Aomine both get an extra sex partner. It’ll be just like that three-way we wanted but never had!”

“Taiga, I don’t think you understand. I can’t share you with someone else; I can’t have _part_ of you when I want all of you. I love you, okay? I can’t share you because you love someone else! I can’t deal with knowing you love someone other than me! I can’t be with you while you’re with someone else, no matter how attractive he is!”

Aomine and Kagami both raise an eyebrow.

“I want all of you, or none of you, Taiga. Nothing in between will work for me.”

The room is silent while Kagami tries to think up a response.

“Why—why don’t you just stay another day? Just to try it out. And-and if it doesn’t work, you can leave! You can get right on that plane back to Los Angeles and never think of me again.”

“Taiga…”

“Lydia, trust me, you won’t just have part of me. It’ll be all of me, but there’s just another guy here with us.”

Lydia stares up at him before looking over at Aomine standing there with an attentive expression, waiting for Kagami to update him on what’s happening.

“Please. Just try it. Please… Please.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll try it,” she huffs, looking up at the ceiling.

“Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Kagami breathes out, picking her up in a hug and kissing her cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, now put me down. I gotta put my suitcase back,” she grumbles.

“No, I got it.” Kagami puts her down and grabs her suitcase, repeating, “I got it.”

He happily strolls into the bedroom, pulling the suitcase behind him and leaving Lydia and Aomine to stare at each other in the main room.

“You staying?” he states more than he asks.

She nods.

He smiles.

Kagami makes the bed in the bedroom, whistling and completely beside himself in happiness.


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of their trial run.

_Saturday, Same Day, Early February, Year 1_

Once Lydia retreats into the bathroom to “freshen up for the day,” as she realizes she’s been kissing and sobbing with a bad taste in her mouth from sleeping, Aomine takes the opportunity to ask Kagami what he’s planning.

“I’m not planning anything.”

Aomine raises an eyebrow at the idiot.

“You… don’t have a plan?”

“No.”

“You told Dia-chan to stay… but you don’t… have a plan…”

“…No?”

“You truly are Bakagami,” Aomine sighs, face-palming.

“Shut up, Ahomine!”

There’s a short silence between them.

“You’re really going into this blind, aren’t you?”

“Will you shut up?! I’m trying to think!”

“Why don’t you just go make breakfast for now,” Aomine deadpans, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. “Making food seems to be the only thing you’re good for recently.”

“Stupid Ahomine,” Kagami grumbles, stalking to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. “And who the hell said it was okay for you to call her Dia-chan?!”

Aomine smirks.

•

Inside the bathroom, Lydia is having a mini breakdown as she brushes her teeth, wondering what she was thinking, agreeing to Kagami’s—or Aomine’s—stupid idea of being in a three-way relationship.

(Is that what it’s called? Does it even have a name?)

Whatever, that’s not the point.

The point is that this is strange, and Lydia really wants to leave, but Taiga is just such a big baby. Why couldn’t she say no to him? It’s not like this could even work out! She should have told him no, pushed him off of her, and walked the hell out, gone back to L.A. and forgotten all about his stupid ass.

What the hell is she thinking?

She stops brushing, staring down at the sink basin.

She's thinking she can get her Taiga back. She's thinking they can continue the relationship they had before.

She's thinking she can be happy again.

Quickly, she shakes her head, starting to brush again. Before she can look up at herself in the mirror and question herself, she finishes up, spits in the sink, and rushes out the room.

•

After an awkward breakfast and a less awkward two-movie Studio Ghibli "marathon," the three of them go out to lunch together. Aomine is upset because he feels Kagami could just whip them up something so they can move on to the next movie, (Spirited Away). Apparently, watching Kiki's Delivery Service and Howl's Moving Castle wasn't "enough Ghibli for him," as he put it.

However, Kagami doesn’t feel like cooking breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner, at least not this particular day.

So they all find themselves in Maji Burger, a fast food restaurant something akin to McDonald's.

Kagami sits down at his usual booth, placing his tray on the table, his pile of burgers almost as high as his head.

Lydia sits across from him, raising an eye at his tray. She remembers his large appetite from before, but she was not expecting him to get that much food.

Aomine slides in next to her, eyeing their—what should they call each other at this point?—eyeing Kagami's mountain of burgers. He will probably never get used to that.

Lydia glances at Aomine's tray; it's a little more than moderate with about as much food as a guy of his build and stature should and would probably eat. She's happy to see someone over here is normal.

She smiles and unwraps one of her two burgers, taking a bite before eating a few fries as well.

Aomine's tray of five burgers and one order of fries seem measly compared to Kagami's ridiculous amount of burgers; at least that's what he thinks, until he sees Lydia's glance and smile.

He then thinks he's making a good impression so far.

He smiles himself and takes a fairly big bite out of his first burger.

Kagami looks up at the two people he loves, seeing them smiling and chewing silently. He thinks that this might work; he thinks that this _thing_ might have a chance.

He munches through the first five burgers, not noticing the looks he's getting from Aomine and Lydia.

It's only when he's taking the third bite of his sixth burger that he even looks up at the two of them.

Lydia's only just finished her first burger and half of her fries, while Aomine is just starting his third burger and almost finishing up his fries. They're staring at him hard.

"Wha?" he asks through a full mouth.

Aomine shakes his head, forcefully taking a bite and looking across the restaurant at some big boobs he spotted when they first came in.

Lydia shrugs slightly, saying with a smirk, "Nothing, it's just good to see your appetite is still the same."

Kagami, thinking this was a compliment, smiles and says, (after swallowing), "Yeah, I haven't changed Lydia. I'm still the same old Taiga you know and love."

She smiles uneasily. "Uh, yeah. Yes."

It goes back to their usual silence, that's getting less awkward as the day goes on.

They're all almost finished with eating by now; even Kagami with his umpteen Maji Burger Signature Cheeseburgers.

Apparently Kagami has been caught up in his thoughts, because almost suddenly, he whispers, " _Oi, Aomine. Why were you… **you know** with L—her yesterday? You know, that scene from when I got home?_ "

Aomine gulps down some soda and whispers back shamelessly, " _Well she seduced me, obviously. It might not have been that hard for her to do, but it wasn’t my fault, and I was really horny by the time I got home._ ”

Ignoring the stupidity in that explanation, Kagami continued, “ _Well **how’d** she seduce you? What did she do?_ ”

Aomine glances at the girl in question, sitting there innocently as she eats her burger and slurps her soda.

Kagami glances at her too, if only because Aomine did it first.

“ _Well she was only wearing a shirt and I could see her nipples and-and her boobs—man, her huge boobs! It was—it was… it was great actually. I missed boobs._ ”

Kagami glares at him.

“ _Okay, and then what?_ ”

“A _nd then she was like… uh, she said something… pretty dirty for a foreigner. I was actually a bit impressed—_ ”

“W _hat’re you talking about?! What’d she say?!_ ”

“ _Uhh… I’d rather not say it… in a public place.”_

Kagami turns to Lydia, speaking in a regular tone, “What did you say to him when you seduced him yesterday?”

“Huh? Oh, I said, um,” she looks up in thought as she tries to remember the correct pronunciation, “ _Etchi na kibun ni natchatta. Yaru no wa do."_

Someone at the table behind them starts choking, and Lydia glances over her shoulder at them.

Aomine and Kagami stare at her with wide eyes.

“What? What's wrong?” Lydia asks, confused.

“May—maybe you should’ve said that in English, huh?”

“Oh… Oh—Oh! My bad; I’m so sorry. Why’d you ask me that in public?! Tell the people I’m sorry!” She kicks Kagami under the table, causing him to jolt and hit the table with his knee.

He grunts out in pain as Aomine struggles to stifle a chuckle.

He bows and apologizes to the surrounding tables, telling them that she has no idea what she just said.

They leave as quickly as possible.

•

As soon as they leave the Maji Burger—where Lydia is sure she won't be able to show her face at again if she ever comes back—Lydia asks Kagami what they usually do on afternoons.

"Oh, we usually play one on one at the basketball court near the apartment," Kagami answers, pointing over his shoulder at the blue-haired idiot behind him.

"Oh really?" she smiles, getting a smile back from him. "I haven't seen you play in so long. You guys can have your one on one and I can watch, yes?"

Of course, Kagami agrees, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to Aomine with that big smile she loves to see, speaking in Japanese and giving the other male a high five.

Seeing him this excited about one on ones, let alone about basketball, is a bit suspicious. But she figures it's been a couple of days since he's last played. She knows it's his passion, the reason he gets up in the morning and goes to college and all that jazz.

She's always been happy to have been a part of that, watching him play whenever she could, going with him to shop for basketball shoes and shorts, bringing him lunch and a Gatorade after a game or intense training session… and then taking a long hot shower with him…

Oh yes, she was always happy to help him with anything basketball related, and this was certainly no exception.

However, she realizes that Aomine must be pretty good if Kagami plays one on one with him regularly.

How good Aomine is, she isn't sure of. From what she's seen Kagami do, she's almost certain Aomine's not better than her amazing Taiga.

Kagami is a God in basketball; she can tell even without knowing much about basketball.

Lydia fumbles with all of this as they stop back at the apartment so the boys can change and grab their basketball bags before walking to the aforementioned street court.

She sits on the sidelines waiting for them to start playing, their bags set down next to her, leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees in anticipation.

The most she's hoping for at this point is a good fight from both of them.

And man, does she get what she's hoping for. After a few points into the first round, Lydia finds that Aomine is at the very least as good as Kagami, if not better… Much better.

She watches as Aomine runs up and jumps in front of the hoop, about to take a shot when Kagami jumps up in front of him. Aomine shifts slightly in mid air, throwing the ball over Kagami's shoulder, past his reaching arms.

_Swoosh_.

"Damn," she utters under her breath.

He _is_ better than Kagami.

She finds she can’t help staring at the blue-haired boy as he makes the most laidback, coolest shots and the smoothest, fastest plays; she’s in awe.

“Oh my god, he’s amazing,” she whispers to Kagami when he comes over to take a quick water break.

“Yeah, he is, isn’t he?” Kagami looks back over at Aomine, who’s dribbling by himself on the court.

Aomine makes a quick layaway shot, grabbing and dribbling it after it hits the ground.

“ _Oi, Kagami! Get your ass back over here!_ ” Aomine chuckles from the court.

As they continue playing, Lydia finds herself smiling at Kagami.

She should be jealous, having seen the way Kagami lit up when Lydia complimented the bluenet. She should be jealous, seeing how obvious it is that Kagami admires Aomine’s basketball skills, admires—loves Aomine.

She’s never seen him look at her that way before. And yet, it doesn’t make her jealous.

If anything, it makes her swoon.

Lydia saw Kagami was actually having a moment of deep love for him. She should hate this, seeing her Taiga stare lovingly at someone else like that, but she doesn’t. In fact, she loves it.

Well she doesn’t _love him staring at somebody that’s not her lovingly_ , but the way he stares at Aomine is something else entirely. It’s not just love; it’s also admiration, passion, competition, intensity… It’s beautiful.

As she stares at them playing and laughing out on the court, she sees sparkles and a golden aura surrounding them, as if they were in an anime or something.

In this moment, she develops a little crush on Aomine.

In this moment, she falls in love with Kagami all over again.

In this moment, she’s incredibly happy just watching them.

And then it hits her; why Kagami’s admiring gaze seems so full of, well, admiration; why when she first heard Aomine's name, it really stood out; why Kagami plays one on one with this guy at least once a week.

This is _Aomine Daiki_ , the blue haired basketball prodigy Kagami told her about a few times. Once at a street ball tournament, (he dragged Lydia to a few of these during the school year), once after a school game for the university, and twice at casual games down at the University's recreational center and gym.

Whenever Kagami felt he was playing a worthy opponent—which wasn’t often—he would bring up Aomine, "the greatest player he’d ever gone up against."

She had always joked whenever he brought the amazing Aomine Daiki up around her.

“ _Taiga, you sound like you’re in love with the man._ ”

He always laughed it off.

Now Lydia wonders if he was in love with him then.

She glances up at him; he's smiling brightly and throwing Aomine the ball.

No, no, he couldn’t possibly have.

And he hadn’t.

Kagami didn’t love Aomine until these past seven or so months in Japan. If he had any feelings for Aomine before then, it was of admiration and desire to beat him, the beginnings of deeper feelings that didn’t get a chance to develop further.

Lydia tilts her head in thought, wondering if she could actually do this, could actually be in an established three-way relationship with Kagami and his high school rival. It could very well be better than leaving and forgetting all about Kagami Taiga.

They are all in this for love, even more so than they are for lust. Lydia loves Kagami. Aomine loves Kagami. Kagami loves them both. Unbelievable, but Lydia’s beginning to accept it.

So what if this makes him seem childish and inconsiderate and selfish for not being able to pick. He’s just not able to pick between them because he loves them both so much.

Lydia can see it; she saw it in the way he embraced her last night, in the way he kissed her this morning. She can see it in the way he smiles at Aomine, in the way he looked so peaceful in his arms last night, in the way that he’s looking at Aomine right now.

Kagami truly loves them both.

She sighs, resting her head in her hands.

Maybe she _can_ do this. She just needs a bit more time.

•

That night, the three of the awkwardly pile into the one bed in the apartment, Kagami settling himself in the middle, quite comfortably Lydia might add.

He spoons Lydia, who’s turned towards him with her head against his chest, and Aomine spoons him from the back, wrapping his arms around the other male before awkwardly adding Lydia into the embrace, his hand draping over both of them and hesitantly cupping her ass.

Sure, Aomine is looking forward to being intimate with both her and Kagami, but on the first night? It’s too soon…

It’s too _awkward_ …

And it's still awkward from the events that happened earlier that day, and the fact that they're all wearing only underwear, and Lydia wearing a tank top isn't helping all that much.

After a few seconds, Kagami is already drifting off to sleep, mumbling something to Aomine softly.

“ _Your dick’s digging into my ass…_ ”

He starts snoring softly.

Lydia wishes she knew more Japanese so that she wasn’t here, lying in his arms, completely lost, wondering what he said and staring at Aomine, who’s staring right back at her.

They both smile nervously, chuckling softly.

In his sleep, Kagami rocks his hip backwards slightly, rubbing his ass against Aomine’s dick through his boxers.

Aomine grunts slightly, caught off guard, trying to force down the sudden arousal.

Lydia raises an eyebrow at this, and is answered with another nervous smile.

Kagami jerks his hips back suddenly, unconsciously teasing Aomine as if on purpose, like he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

This time, Aomine is caught even more off guard, grunting a bit louder and squeezing Lydia’s ass with his hand.

Lydia grunts softly herself.

His eyes grow wide, and he whispers, “S-sorry.”

She stares into his eyes, wishing he’d do it again.

They weren’t going to do anything sexual on the first night, just to ease into things, but…

Thoughts of the day before, when the two of them “first met,” drift into both of their minds, and they both blush, Aomine’s blush reddening his cheeks while Lydia’s just makes her smile and bite her lower lip.

“Could, uh,” she begins whispering, getting a burst of boldness, “Could you squeeze me again?”

He doesn’t understand; it’s apparent by the squinted stare she gets for a few seconds.

She brings her hand up into his view, making a grabbing motion, and bites her lip again, this time out of embarrassment and anxiousness.

Aomine gets it this time; his fingers slowly drum once on her cheek before giving Lydia a small squeeze.

Lydia closes her eyes, inhaling deeply, trying to get the most out of this sensation.

She’s been a horny mess ever since she came up with the idea to go to Japan to surprise Kagami. Days, _weeks_ before she’d left, just thinking about how they’d be fucking every night and fooling around during the day was so arousing, she’d had to stop and fan herself from how hot she’d get.

And being here isn’t much different; she’d been expecting almost constant sex, and now that she wasn’t getting it, her body has become more sensitive to touch.

She’s been pretending it wasn’t an issue with herself all day, but every time Kagami even so much as brushed against her, her internal heat would aflame and seek to be put out immediately. She almost jumped him when she saw him emerge from the bedroom, changed into his basketball clothes earlier.

He gives her another squeeze, this time harder and longer, enjoying the look of pleasure she makes.

He’s rubbing his dick against Kagami’s back, ever so slightly, as she exhales deeply, her eyes beginning to roll back into her skull, and seeing this makes him exhale deeply too.

It feels so good, and Aomine is wishing that he had jerked off in the shower beforehand. He’s way too sensitive right now, and he’s grunting under his breath more frequently than he usually would.

Lydia is so turned on right now, and she wants to feel something rubbing against her. Not her finger though; that won’t be enough for this moment.

As Aomine stares intensely into her eyes, thrusting his hips, digging his dick between Kagami’s butt cheeks, groaning deeply, Lydia lifts her leg up under the covers, hooking it around both Kagami and Aomine’s legs, pressing Kagami’s leg up to her crotch. She bites her lip once more as she begins to grind on Kagami’s thigh.

Kagami, who’s been asleep this entire time, starts to stir from all the action his ass and leg are getting.

Lydia and Aomine don’t notice; they’re too busy lustily gazing into each other’s eyes, breathing harshly, biting and licking their lips as they approach their climax.

Kagami is rushing back into consciousness, his eyes already open and his mind struggling to make sense of all that he was feeling, hearing, and beginning to see.

Just as he finally grasps what's happening, Lydia makes a few loud, gasp-like sounds, her grinding slowing to a halt and her leg squeezing around him and Aomine.

It isn't even a two seconds after he's fully awake that he hears Aomine grunting in his ear, his thrusting slowing to a stop as well. Aomine's hands are squeezing Kagami's hip and Lydia's ass as he gives a few last thrusts before exhaling deeply and settling in close on Kagami's back, while Lydia cuddles up in Kagami's arms even more.

Their eyes are peacefully shut, and soft smiles are present on both their faces as the drift off into sleep.

Only Kagami remains awake, wondering what the hell just happened, how the hell it happened, and why the hell they didn't purposely wake him up to join them.

He grumbles softly, closing his eyes and ignoring his half-erect dick.

The faster he goes to sleep, the faster the morning will come.

It seems his lovers were only sane during the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting guys! I fell out of writing this for maybe a month? But don't worry cause I'm back and my fingers are flying! I just need to stop working on chapters further along the road and focus on the ones after this one so that I can start jumping around!
> 
> Also, I have plans for these lovely characters, but I don't know if I should go that far down the timeline. Let me know if I should in the comments! Or rather, I can wait to ask about this when I get to a specific chapter... You'll see what I mean in due time lol


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day and a half of the weekend in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than others cause y'all deserve it for waiting this long.

_Next Day, Sunday, February, Year One_

When morning arrives, the three of them are still cuddled up together, warm and very unconscious. It’s not until eleven that one of them even stirs.

The first one up is Aomine, surprisingly. The first thing he does is to nudge Kagami and tell him to make breakfast.

Kagami smacks his hand away, annoyed in his sleep.

Aomine looks at the two of them, snuggling and sleeping peacefully. It’s cute to him, even though he ignores the slight tug at his heart seeing how comfortable they look with each other.

He shakes the uncertain thoughts away, nodding with the reassuring thought that it will all go fine as long as things stay relatively equal. But at the back of his mind he can still see the idea of Kagami leaving.

Lydia stirs next, opening her eyes slowly to meet Aomine’s eyes.

She smiles, sitting up slowly and pulling herself from Kagami’s arms.

“Good morning,” she says, wiping the crust from her eye.

“ _Good morning_ ,” he replies.

She remembers the language barrier at that moment, smiling nervously and poking Kagami awake.

“Stoooppp,” Kagami groans, prying his eyes apart in annoyance.

His lovers stare at him as he comes into consciousness, greeting them both with a sleepy grin.

“ _Good morning._ ”

He kisses them both on the cheek, before telling them he’ll prepare breakfast.

He slips from between them, climbing off the bed, and out the room.

They look at each other and smile, waiting a few seconds and then speaking at the same time.

“I’m gonna brush my teeth,” Lydia says when Aomine says, “ _Brush_ –er, clean teeth.”

They smile again and move to the bathroom, where they brush their teeth in silence, trying not to make awkward eye contact with one another, but failing at that.

They leave the bedroom, Aomine going straight for the couch while Lydia walks over to Kagami in the kitchen.

“Need some help?” she perks up from behind him.

He stops what he’s doing, turning around slowly.

He looks at her like she’s just saved him from death. “It’s been at least a year since I’ve heard that. AOMINE doesn’t like to lend a hand.”

She laughs and Aomine whips his head around to shout at Kagami, “ _Are you talking shit?!_ ” This starts a little yelling spat between the two.

When they’re done, Kagami turns back to the giant mixing bowl in front of him, telling Lydia, “I’m making pancakes, by the way.”

“Sounds delicious.” She slides up next to him.

“I would make waffles,” he continues, “but I don’t have a waffle maker.”

She smiles. He remembered her favorite.

“I don’t mind! What can I help with?”

She cuts up some fruit as Kagami makes the pancakes and Aomine watches TV on the couch. After she finishes, she joins Aomine on the couch, Kagami shooing her out the kitchen when she offered more help.

“If anyone else should help, it should be AHOMINE.”

Aomine shouts back at him, “ _Stop putting my name in your mouth, BAKAGAMI!_ ” He grumbles under his breath while turning back to the TV.

Lydia giggles as she plops down next to him.

When breakfast is ready, they eat happily, their pancakes stacked and covered in syrup.

Conversation flows as freely as the language barrier allows, with Kagami translating.

Aomine asks a question that makes Kagami stop chewing, his eyes growing concerned and curious.

“ _How much did she spend to get here? Aren’t plane tickets from America expensive?”_

“Yeah, how much **did** the plane tickets cost?”

Lydia cringes at the amount that comes out her mouth. “A little less than 900 round trip.”

Kagami explodes.

“Where did you get that much money?!”

“I uh…” she avoids his gaze, staring down at her pancakes. “I took some out the car fund.”

“What?” Kagami looks sad and mad–smad. “Why would you do that?”

She’s been saving for a good car herself for well over two years. (Part-time minimum wage while in college, people. Need she say more?) Her parents can’t help much with putting her through college and FASFA being the stingy assholes they are. She’s thought about getting a cheap older model, but every time she thought she liked one, she realized it wouldn’t be able to withstand the journey from Chicago to LA so often.

“I mean, I felt this was more important.”

Kagami doesn’t know what to say to that.

Aomine pokes him, whispering, “ _Wait, how much?_ ”

•

Lydia is surprised they don’t somehow wind up at the basketball court again today, the day passing by with the trio doing touristy activities instead.

They go to Koishikawa Korakuen to walk through the plum blossom trees—Lydia takes many pictures, but it’s a bit awkward as Lydia wants to hold on to Kagami, but keeps remembering Aomine. They mostly stroll in a line, eyes up to the trees, while Aomine complains to Kagami about how cutesy it is.

She begs them to take her to both a dog and cat café, and they reluctantly comply, remembering how much her plane tickets cost. They don’t eat there though, Lydia’s too focused on the animals to think about food. So for lunch, they eat street food and Lydia complains about how full she is but goes back at least thrice for more taiyaki and takoyaki. Aomine does the same. Kagami doesn’t even take a break from eating.

They take Lydia out to a traditional restaurant for dinner, chuckling at her determination to sit on the cushion correctly. She kind of gets the hang of it, but her legs start cramping and she gives up.

They take a walk around the city center to show Lydia the bright lights of Tokyo before heading off for a quick karaoke session. They don’t get back to the apartment until ten.

Lydia is the last one to shower today, refusing to go until the end of Spirited Away—per Aomine’s request fresh out the shower. Kagami rolls his eyes at her, glancing at the TV once more with a pout before leaving the front room.

They move to the bedroom, Lydia grabbing her pajamas as Aomine takes off his tank top by the closet and Kagami plops down on the side of the bed.

Aomine smiles and says something in with a wave.

Kagami raises an eyebrow at him, translating, “He says have a nice shower.”

She giggles at them before slipping into the bathroom. She’s not sure if she saw it correctly or not, but she thinks she sees Aomine wink at her in that split second.

Stepping into the shower, her thoughts roam free. She turns on the water, thinking about this weekend and her decision to try this out. She’s still not sure, but she thinks now maybe this was the better decision. The potential future happiness that she imagined on the plane to Tokyo feels more tangible than it did on the taxi ride to his apartment two days ago, when the anxiety and regret started setting in.

She attempts to shake her head clear, washing off the soap on her skin with a blank gaze.

She turns off the water and rubs her body down with lotion before wrapping herself with a towel.

She spits out toothpaste into the sink, rinsing out her mouth with water when she hears something.

A light sound—a moan?

Is that real?

A muffled “Ahhh fuck…” comes through the door.

She looks over at it, confused, and puts down the toothbrush. She puts her ear against the door.

“Daiki, wait—mmmm…”

Is what she thinks is happening… happening?

She opens the door—a little too anxious—to find the boys on the edge of the bed, Aomine face first in Kagami’s underwear-free crotch.

Kagami’s eyes go wide. “L-Lydi—ahh!”

Aomine doesn’t stop, his slurping echoing throughout the bedroom.

Lydia is frozen, stunned mostly. Never had she expected to see something like this in all her life.

“Oh my God,” she gasps, bringing a hand up to her mouth, the other hand gripping her towel.

“Aomine, I—” Kagami starts, fear starting to take over.

“This is so hot!”

Kagami stops. “What.”

Aomine chuckles, Kagami moaning a bit in response to the stimulation.

He comes up to say, “ _See? Now stop worrying, and let shit happen, Taiga._ ”

“But—ahhhh fuCK,” Kagami exclaims, gripping the sheets on the bed.

Lydia slides up next to Kagami, kissing his cheek sweetly. “I always loved how vocal you are.”

She kisses his cheek again, his chin, his neck, stopping to nibble on his ear.

Kagami tries to thrust up into Aomine’s mouth, but Aomine holds his hips down, making Kagami frustrated. The redhead grabs the back of Aomine’s head, varying between rubbing the nape of his neck and gripping his hair.

Lydia watches Aomine at work, the master at making Kagami squirm. His technique is flawless—the tongue-work, the cupping of the balls, the sucking and the licking, the movement, the depth and precision—all flawless. Lydia is at a loss for words.

She’ll have to ask for lessons.

Kagami starts breathing heavily in her ear, and she turns to see a familiar face.

“Ahh—Ahhhh Daiki, shiiitttt!”

Aomine chokes that shit down like a champion. Lydia claps a bit. He bows with a smirk, a sliver of cum dripping out the side of his mouth.

Kagami flops back on the bed, out of breath with his eyes closed.

“Taiga, you’re so cute,” Lydia teases, kissing his shoulder.

“ _Yes, really cute,_ ” Aomine agrees, wiping the cum off his face.

Kagami looks at them, smiling, “Shut up.”

He reaches over, loosening her towel so it slips down.

Aomine’s eyes light up at the sight of her boobs and he sighs, content.

He rolls onto the bed next to them, his erection digging into Kagami’s thigh—when did he take his boxers off?

Aomine leans in and whispers something to Kagami, the redhead smirking at whatever it was.

Lydia is suspicious until Kagami catches her mouth in a kiss, rolling over on top of her. She feels at least three hands on her body and hums happily into Kagami’s mouth.

With her eyes closed from the kiss, she hears Kagami’s loud kisses on her mouth and Aomine’s loud kisses to the left of her. She peeks and sees his lips on Kagami’s neck, inching towards her shoulders and neck.

The weight of two men on her isn’t as bad as she would’ve imagined, but she can definitely tell.

She’s not sure who starts grinding down first, but soon they’re all breathing heavy and pulling each other closer, wanting more. Kagami’s hard again and poking her inner thigh. Her breath hitches.

Aomine grabs Kagami’s hand off Lydia’s thigh, brings it up to his mouth, and sucks on two fingers.

Kagami moans into Lydia’s mouth, making Lydia grasp at their shoulders.

Aomine moves Kagami’s hand towards Lydia’s inner thighs, whispering something else in his ear with a lick or two.

Kagami bucks back and down again, sliding his fingers in between her thighs, up to her clit. He rubs his fingers against her, and she lets out a breathy sigh as his fingers trail up and down her lips. He slips one in—gentle—stretching and sliding, in and out, getting further with each push in. He wiggles his fingers, sliding in the second finger as Lydia squirms underneath their bodies.

“Oohhh Taiga, just fuck me,” Lydia moans, eyes closed and fingers digging into the bed.

He does just that.

He enters smoothly with a wet slick thrust, groans coming from all three of them.

Lydia scratches blindly at one of their backs, getting a growl from Aomine as Kagami drives into her.

Lydia’s legs tangle in a lustful mess around theirs, rubbing and kicking and hooking.

Kagami’s thrusts are steady and deep, each one arousing a moan or gasp from Lydia.

“ _Sooo fucking hot_ ,” Aomine grumbles into Kagami’s neck.

His hands trail down Kagami’s sides, squeezing on Kagami’s ass as his body presses into the one below him.

Then Kagami feels hands spreading his cheeks and Aomine’s dick poking into his thigh.

“No!” Kagami shouts.

Everyone stops what they’re doing, Aomine and Lydia staring at Kagami with wide eyes, Aomine’s arm outstretched for the lube.

“ _I can’t… I’m not ready for her to see me like that yet_ ,” he speaks soft to Aomine.

Aomine scoffs and climbs off the bed, growling, “ _Bakagami, she won’t care._ ”

“What?” Lydia asks, sitting up on the bed with a heavy breath—Kagami was still inside her. “What happened?”

Kagami is red as always, and Aomine looks irked.

“He—um, he was gonna,”—he widens his eyes and smacks the back of one hand against the other’s palm— “you know?”

Lydia blushes with a smile, but manages to keep her cool. “Yeah, and? I already said it was hot.”

Kagami slides out quickly as he gets off the bed, a slight hitch in both their breaths. “Yeah, but I’m not… I don’t want to… in front of you… yet.”

“Okay… So now what?” She climbs off the bed too, regretting it as soon as she drops a foot below their heights.

Kagami shrugs and mutters something in Japanese, face still relatively red.

Hesitant, Aomine says something to Kagami.

He grabs a condom out the night stand and appears behind her, hands on her waist, and they all stop.

Kagami’s face is red. “He’s asking if he can—”

“No, I **know** what he’s asking.” Lydia’s eyes are wide. “I just—I don’t—YOU!”

Kagami looks away, knowing what she’s talking about. “Okay, I didn’t know what I was doing back then. We’re like—um…”

A light brightens behind Lydia’s eyes. “But you do now…”

They stare at each other in silence for a moment.

Behind her, Aomine slides on his condom, oblivious to their exchange.

Kagami bursts out, “Maybe I should just do it.”

Before she can say anything, Kagami pushes Aomine to switch spots.

Aomine wastes no time, bending down to capture her lips, which welcome his hungrily. He lays her on the bed, sliding in and making Lydia forget how to speak for a couple seconds.

While he’s keeping her busy, Kagami rolls on a condom and lubes his fingers up. “I’ll make you feel so good, Lydia.”

She can only moan in response, Aomine pulling her on top. She straddles and rides him, lost in the pleasure, his hands caressing her boobs, his fingers brushing over her nipples.

Aomine pulls her down to his chest, taking over the movement and thrusting into her slow and steady. Lydia quickly realizes this is to help Kagami.

His fingers are cold from the lube, but soft, gentle, moving over and around her. She squeaks at the first feeling of penetration—more from surprise than pain. His finger slowly opens her up, his lips occasionally finding their way to the top of her cheeks and lower back. Another finger slides in, and Lydia finds herself pushing back on them, and in turn back on Aomine.

“Shiittt,” she breathes. “This is much better than last time.”

“You like?” Aomine coos in her ear.

It makes her shudder in his arms.

Kagami slips his fingers out, readying himself at her backside, anxious to get inside her. He lubes up and leans down to kiss her shoulder as he pushes the tip in slowly.

Lydia bites her lip as Aomine holds her closer, one hand gripping her ass, the other on the small of her back. Aomine licks at her neck, hitting one of her spots, and she lets out a loud moan.

Kagami grooves his way in, breath heavy as he makes eye contact with Aomine. He doesn’t push all the way, not wanting to overdo it on the first (successful) time, but after ten or so minutes of grunting and moaning, grasping and stroking, the three of them are losing themselves in an intense climax.

They collapse on each other, breathing into necks and crooks and crannies.

After a moment, Kagami kisses the two of them on their foreheads and pulls off his condom. Lydia smiles at the kiss and Aomine takes his condom off as well. They cuddle like the night before, with an extra blanket because nobody felt like putting pajamas on.

In the morning, Kagami wakes up to a blowjob from Lydia. Aomine coaches her through it from the sidelines, his own dick in hand. It’s a good lesson.

While Kagami recuperates on the bed, Aomine begins kissing his way down Lydia’s back, lips lingering around her cheeks. He pushes her forward onto her elbows and leans in, helping himself to breakfast. Lydia hovers over Kagami, her eyes rolling back as he holds her cheeks open for Aomine.

As Lydia starts to crumble in his arms, squirming on his chest as she squeals in pleasure, Kagami catches a glimpse of the calendar hanging on the closet door across the room.

Lydia cries out, “Oh, fuck me up!”

Kagami yells, “It’s your birthday!”

Kagami rushes everybody through cleanup and breakfast, pushing them out the apartment as Aomine is still complaining about not getting to come himself.

“Taiga, it’s really not necessary,” Lydia frowns as Kagami leads her off the train onto the platform, Aomine lagging behind them.

The blue-haired male sticks a finger in his ear and digs around, asking, “ _Bakagami, where are you even going?_ ”

He just hushes him, speedwalking through the crowds in a shopping district Lydia can’t pronounce the name of.

They walk for a few minutes, Lydia and Aomine silently following Kagami into an arcade building and around until he stops abruptly, motioning at the prize booth in front of them. There was a vast variety of prizes—from miscellaneous knick knacks to inflatable weapons to candy to plushies and stuffed animals—but only one caught Lydia’s attention.

Her eyes light up and she grabs his arm, squeezing and inhaling deep. “It’s—it’s Flower Child Alpacasso!” One of the dozen giant alpacasso plushies sat at the top of the prize booth, a light pastel purple alpaca wearing a flower crown and a peace sign choker.

“I’ll win it for you.”

•

They stand across from the doors to the airport security lines, not quite ready to start saying goodbye but Lydia has to board soon. Nobody said anything about her leaving since they stepped foot in the airport, dancing around the subject easily.

Aomine says something to Kagami, making him frown a bit. Lydia raises an eyebrow at them.

Kagami glances at the floor. “He asked if you’re coming back.”

“Oh… I’m not sure yet.”

Kagami doesn’t translate back, but Aomine gets it. He reaches out to hug Lydia, speaking softly to her, “I hope you do, but whatever you decide, we had fun.” He pulls back, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She closes her eyes and smiles. “I had fun too. _Bakagami_.”

Aomine snickers and Kagami pouts. “Don’t you start that shit too.”

She turns to Aomine for a hug, half anxious it will be awkward. She releases a breath when his arms wrap around her, just as comforting as Kagami’s.

They pull back and her phone alarm goes off, alerting her to go through security. She looks to Kagami with anxious eyes.

“It’ll be okay. Take your time, and call us whenever. Actually, call when you get home.” He pulls her to him for another hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she speaks into his chest before pulling back.

She gulps and puts on a big smile, ignoring the slight burn in her eyes. “Goodbye Taiga, Aomine-kun! I’ll never forget this trip.” 

She readjusts her backpack, grabs her luggage and the Alpacasso, and with a small wave, turns away from the two of them. She walks to the door past which she cannot return, and looks back to see the most important person in her life and his boyfriend. She bites her lip as they wave at her, squeezing the Alpacasso tighter to her chest, before stepping through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you guys for the notes and comments, and extra thanks for sticking around with me even after such a long wait for one flipping chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and the next one hopefully won't take anywhere as long. Hopefully just a month, cause it's probably gonna be a shorter chapter. If you enjoy this story, plot, characters—anything really—please let me know in a comment or a like cause those really motivate me. ; u; <3 much love thanks all~


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess the drama is over. For now.  
> The angst lasts forever though.
> 
>  
> 
> (LOOK WHO'S BACK (im so sorry))

**_Six_ **

_After the goodbyes_

 

Lydia can barely sleep on the plane back to the states. She sleeps 2.5 hours during the 9+ hour flight back to L.A. Her eyes are shot and dry from staring at the tiny screen in front of her as she tries to catch up on _Black·ish_ , but that’s not what’s on her mind.

Obviously, expectedly, undoubtedly—she can only think of the two young men she left behind in Tokyo.

Aomine-kun is…interesting. Considering how little time she knew him and the language barrier, they fell into content with each other’s presence very easily. He was very similar to Taiga, but also not. 

They are both basketball-focused idiots who push each other. Taiga is more humble than Aomine-kun, but they are both competitive as hell. Aomine-kun is more nonchalant—lazy—but the things they have passion for get most, if not all of their attention. Their similar personalities mesh well because they understand each other in ways most others can’t.

Aomine-kun brought out a side of Taiga that she could rarely access. She knew Taiga, but Aomine-kun knew him better. He helped her Taiga grow into someone who could take responsibility for leaving her.

She shifts in her seat as a few tears run down her face as she pauses the Johnson family on screen.

Ignoring the looks of the old Japanese couple sitting next to her, she squeezes her eyes shut and sleeps those 2.5 hours. When she wakes, she stares out the window and listens to her flight playlist on repeat until they land.

_•_

 The next few days after her trip are a weird, anxious blur. She had forgotten about her dreaded philosophy class, so she is unprepared for one paper—due the day  after she returns. So when she gets back to her dorm room late Monday night, she sits right down at her desk and types furiously for almost four hours straight. She gets maybe two and a half hours of sleep that night.

Classes that next day are hazy—she attempts to stay focused with coffee, but that only does so much. (Later that night when she looks at her notes, she is more confused than she was in class.) She does as much homework as her body allows before she passes out.

 Wednesday flies by at a ridiculous pace, and she is surprised she remembers to eat. 

Thursday night, things slow down enough for her mind to begin to wander back to her trip to Japan. 

Lydia stares at the blank Microsoft Word document, only an MLA heading gracing the page, her fingers hovering over the keyboard. History papers are the worst.

She slumps in her chair, lost as to what her topic should be. And she can’t focus.

Not when she is torn between being ecstatic from the possibility of getting back together with Taiga, and honestly-still-shocked from finding him with Aomine. And it had only been three days since she saw them. Somewhere around that—she can’t tell with the time zone differences and factoring in actual travel time. 

She huffs at her screen, typing in a sentence, and then deleting it. And another, which she frowns at before deleting as well.

 A whistle emits from her speakers, and she looks down at the corner of her screen, a little text box notifying her that Kagami sent a Skype IM.

    Kaga-bby - hey

She stills. She hasn’t seen this type of notification in almost a year—it’s both nostalgic and chilling. Her mouth dries up as she clicks on the notification to open up Skype.

     Diaa~ - hey  


    Diaa~ - whats up?  


    Kaga-bby - we just wanted to check up on you

She smiles, chuckling and imagining Aomine hovering over his shoulder, demanding to know what she’s saying.

    Diaa~ - haha well i’m alive  


    Diaa~ - quite miserable from hw actually… hopefully things are more fun there  


    Kaga-bby - fun enough, this idiot hasn’t stopped talking about you  


    Diaa~ - really?! aww that’s so cute, tell him i really liked him too  


    Kaga-bby - … I haven’t stopped thinking about you either..  


    Diaa~ - me neither.. it was really good seeing you again  


    Diaa~ - but there’s not much i can do from here

There’s a slight delay in his response, and then there’s a “typing” notification that disappears and reappears three times. Lydia wonders if it’s because Aomine is interrupting him or if her idiot’s being mischievous. Then she gets:

    Kaga-bby - you up for a little dirty skype?  


    Diaa~ - ahhahaha like sexting on im? naahhh man i’m not about that life  


    Kaga-bby - nooo.. like video

Lydia blushes, biting her lip at Kagami’s—probably Aomine’s too—suggestion. 

    Diaa~ - oooh u boys r getting raunchy over there, huh?  


    Kaga-bby - do you want to or not?  


    Diaa~ - don’t start with me!  


    Diaa~ - but yEESSS yes i do, there’s no way i’d pass on this LMAO

Only seconds later, a pop-up on Lydia’s screen lets her know Kaga-bby is requesting to video chat with her. She eagerly hits answer, staring at the screen in anticipation, ready for her sexy—boyfriends? Are they officially doing this thing?—to appear on screen.

It takes another few seconds for their video chat to load, but soon enough she is beaming at two beautiful men smiling right back at her. 

Aomine is the first to speak, waving and saying something in Japanese. Lydia can make out Dia-chan and hello.

Lydia waves back as Kagami translates for him.

“He says ‘Hello, good to see you again.’”

 She smirks, saying, “He also called me Dia-chan.” 

Kagami frowns a bit. “Don’t remind me.”

She laughs at this, pulling her legs up onto her desk chair.

Aomine says something to Kagami to translate.

 “Aomine asked where are you?”

“Oh, this is my dorm room back in L.A.,” she informs, lifting a hand as if showing them around. She waits a beat to continue, letting Kagami translate. “So,” she leans in, “What’d you guys want to do?”

Aomine grins while Kagami speaks.

“Well we were thinking we’d do what  you want,” he suggests boldly, the hint of red on his cheeks the only indication of embarrassment.

After being stunned for a few seconds, Lydia bursts into a short fit of giggles brought upon by bashfulness and excitement. Kagami and Aomine grin at this, mirroring her feelings.

“Okay, I can dig it. Did you want to start, like, now?”

Kagami nods twice, quick and eager. 

“Okay, um, how about you start by… by kissing.” Lydia gushes, her bashful smile never breaking once as she touches a hand to her cheek. 

The redhead mirrors her shy smile, glancing at Aomine, who says something in Japanese, probably demanding Kagami translate for him.

Instead of translating, Kagami blushes and turns to Aomine, pressing their lips together quickly.

“What?!” Lydia squeaks. “No, like **actual** kissing. Show me tongue!”

Aomine figures what Lydia is saying without waiting for a translation, taking Kagami’s jaw in his hands and pressing their lips together. He slips his tongue into Kagami’s mouth, taking over the kiss, moving his hands to the redhead’s hair and shoulder.

She squeals at the sight, her hands pressing against her cheeks in excitement, her teeth biting into her lip in arousal. She wishes she’d never left the way the two of them are attacking each other now.

Kagami is more into the kiss now, much less embarrassed, pulling Aomine towards him and into his lap slightly. His hands begin roaming Aomine’s backside, lingering on his lower cheeks and squeezing.

Lydia loves everything happening on screen, and the messy sounds accompanying the affair.

It’s just getting hot and heavy when Lydia hears her roommate’s voice outside the door, talking to someone down the hall, the sound of keys jangling definite. 

Immediately, she mutes the computer—more importantly, the moaning and smacking of their lips—and hisses at them to stop, waving her hands at them in hopes of getting their attention.

Aomine looks over at her in the midst of the makeout session, and upon seeing her distressed expression, pulls away from the other male, stopping the noises.

Before unmuting the computer, she types a message frantically.

    Diaa~ - my roommate’s back! stop everything!

Kagami squints at the bottom of the screen before practically shoving Aomine off of him, settling down into his seat and attempting to calm himself.

Aomine falls back on the couch, confused until Kagami translates. He sits up straight himself just as Monica walks in, laughing and saying bye to someone who lives on their floor.

“Hey Lydia! What’s up?”

“Nothing, just skyping Taiga,” she grins, attempting to hide her nervousness. 

“Taiga?! So I take it went well?” She smiled, shimmying a little as she placed her bookbag down at her desk.

“Yeah, we’re kinda together again?” She thinks?

“Whhaattt?! That’s great, hold on!” Monica rushes over, bending over Lydia’s shoulder and waving at Kagami warmly. “Hey Taiga!”

Lydia sees Aomine’s eyebrow go up at Monica’s use of Kagami’s first name.

“Heyy Monica! What’s going on?” Kagami replies, covering up his nervousness a bit better.

“Nothing! What about you? Why’d you leave so suddenly? I didn’t even get to say goodbye!”

Lydia averts her gaze as Kagami stutters out, “W-well I just really needed to go back to Japan for a bit.”

“I see! I hope you and Lydia made up well,” she winks, “You two are so cute together. Every time I saw you guys last year, I just swooned, like I could not ev—oh—and who is this?” Monica asks, finally noticing Aomine.

Lydia jumps in at this, not wanting Monica to attempt to get to know Aomine. A little territorial, a little too early, but she can’t help herself. Aomine is a blue-haired sex god whom she is not willing to share with anyone but Taiga. Three people is already a lot.

“That’s Taiga’s friend in Japan; he doesn’t speak much English, so don’t even,” she teases, making it sound playful.

But Kagami knows what she’s doing, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Oh psssh, I’m just curious! Well you guys have fun, I’ll just be on my side of the room!” She saunters off to pull books out of her bag and study at her desk.

Lydia grabs her headphones, slipping one bud in her ear as she plugs them into her laptop.

Kagami clears his throat, before typing a message quickly.

    Kaga-bby - should we keep skyping or what?

    Diaa~ - idk, yeah I guess.. if we need privacy I can always go to the lounge!  


    Kaga-bby - I forgot about roommates… you should get an apartment next year

She rolls her eyes, but makes a mental note of it anyway.

Once again, Aomine is the first to speak. Kagami listens intently, glancing at Lydia and then past her, at Monica.

“She can’t hear us, right?”

“Nope.”

    Diaa~ - but she can hear me

“Right…” 

Aomine speaks again, turning the conversation—once Kagami translates—to life in America, or specifically L.A. Apparently Kagami didn’t speak much about his return to America for college, but just enough to explain why he went and why he left. They discuss college in America, how it’s similar to the movies, but not really—there’s a lot more stress and financial struggle and alcohol. They talk about how different university is in Japan. They talk about her search for a car. Aomine bursts out in laughter and Kagami regrettably tells Lydia about the time he fell on his ass during a one on one match cause he got distracted by an yellow muscle car he joked was Bumblebee. Lydia makes Kagami tell Aomine about the time he tripped on a curb twice in one second cause she pointed out there was a Five Guys in the area. Kagami tells them both to go to hell.

The boys tried to bring the conversation around to basketball a few times, but Lydia cut them short after the first time when they went on a tangent in Japanese for a few minutes while she just sat there.

“Okay, seriously, no basketball talk. I can’t understand it—that nor all the Japanese.” A yawn escapes as she speaks.

Kagami laughs and shushes Aomine in the middle of his comment, saying, “Alright, alright. Sorry.”

Aomine smacks his hand away and sucks his teeth, saying something in Japanese.

“He asked how late it is there?” 

Aomine pulls out his phone and fiddles around. 

“It’s not that late. I’m fine, honestly. I gotta stay up to finish this paper anyway.”

“What?! You still have homework?!” Kagami looks at the phone Aomine holds up in front of him. “IT’S 1 IN THE MORNING YOU NEED TO GO TO SLEEP!” 

Lydia rips the earphone out of her ear, wincing.

Aomine swats his hand at Taiga and scolds him in Japanese.

“Sorry, sorry. But REALLY, go to bed! We can talk this weekend.” A pause. “Right?”

Lydia gives a small smile. “Yeah, I’d like that. Goodnight, you two.” 

They say goodnight, wave, and hangup. 

Lydia speeds through the paper in a I-really-want-to-go-to-bed mentality and decides to proofread in the morning. For now, she needs sleep.

Her dreams tell a story of a happy “throuple” living together in L.A., two professional basketball players and a world-renowned screenwriter-director-producer. There’s also a giant basketball that chases her around at one point, and a group of people with rainbow hair and ridiculous superpowers, but she’s not sure what that’s about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((((((if you are a black person from chicago, lemme know some lingo so Lydia can fit the role better, otherwise imma just make her from stl lolol))))))


End file.
